


Sync Bonus

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request: "A common world-of-ruin night together, feeling frisky before sleep, perhaps?"





	Sync Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. Requester mentioned possibly making use of a “post-Altissia baby-sixth-sense“ being involved. …Apparently my brain reached immediately far past that and went directly to “Oracle blood sex magic“. …Writers, man. You can’t trust us. We can’t trust us.

They made quite a team.  That wasn’t some empty compliment delivered by hunters who’d rather not work with them, either; Safay and Ravus had found that they were a _force_ to be reckoned with when it came to taking out the larger and braver daemons that tried to encroach upon camps, waiting for any possible opportunity to attack.  _That_ , they were spectacularly efficient at.  Attuned without words and without anyone else getting in the way.

And that, in turn, lead to celebrations of simply being alive at the end of every night.  Even with aching, tired, trembling muscles, hidden away from the bright lights of their camp by a tent which served only to lessen the echoes of moans between the rocks, invitation and permission were explicit with gazes alone.

Granted, it helped that Safay’s bright green-eyed gaze peered from beneath strands of hair loosened from their customary braid, and above the cock filling his mouth.  Being a Six-damned _tease_ in the way he’d bob and suck and then _pause_ to look up as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

Ravus had his pride, or something like it.  Granted, he’d shed a lot of the things which weren’t important to hold on to; a constant scowl, for one, and utter silence when he wasn’t actively speaking for another.  The groan was comically irritated and demanding, fully flesh-and-blood hand wound into Safay’s mostly still-bound hair.  Two could play at that game, and even though the angle didn’t allow him to reach and touch–

The former general’s guttural _moan_ around Ravus’ cock was enough to assure that the touch of light, warm Oracle blood magic was being used for something absolutely kept a secret by the family.  Safay took a shivering breath to relax his throat as he felt coils of tingling warm-cool-electric power unfurling in his thighs and groin, reaching back past the curve of his ass to spread and caress and _penetrate_ –

Neither of them would have considered themselves _competitive_ by nature.  Perhaps in moments like those, they should have reevaluated; it was a race for each to get the other to lose control, lose themselves, to let loose whatever hold one had on the other to give in to pleasure.  Neither of them would have admitted that their patience only extended so far before it was utterly abandoned, Ravus’s grasp on silver-white hair tightening just as Safay swallowed to the hilt, hums and moans of approval likely combining to signal dual surrender.

Safay’s head remained in the other man’s lap as they caught their breath, knowing he would be teased about being the one to make a mess at some later point.  Fine.  Surrender came with conditions… and he happened to know that all it took to send Ravus’ Oracle blood magic into an all-consuming loop was a well-placed finger and a devious grin.  Next time, next time.


End file.
